1. Field of Invention
A sunshade for an automobile placed upon a dashboard in the interior of the vehicle provides a reflective outer surface to deflect heat and sunlight through the windshield into a vehicle during hot weather conditions and also provides the outer surface with heat strip elements when enabled during cold weather to provide a radiant heat to the windshield to prevent ice build-up on the windshield maintaining a clear windshield during freezing temperatures, the heat strip elements drawings a low voltage current from a rechargeable battery supply or a 12 volt DC power from a cigarette lighter plug, or both.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to windshield sun screen devices or windshield protectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,142 to Zeil, a folding dash shield and seat shield in disclosed having VELCRO fastening devices to attach the shield to the windshield and side windows. A removable screen, also fastening by VELCRO is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,591 to Miller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,347 to Schmitt has a flexible panel attached to a windshield by suction cups. All three of these patents use a reflective material to shield the interior of a vehicle from sunlight and diminish the amount of heat build-up in the vehicle interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,074 to Castellano is a multiple folding panel having a reflective material on the windshield side of the panel to reflect heat and shade the interior of the vehicle. An externally affixed fabric panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,969 to Marchman, which shield the interior, but also covers the exterior for inclement weather conditions. A fabric panel with a flexible and folding perimeter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,262 to Huang.
None of the disclosed patents identified in the prior art discloses an interior windshield panel having any sort of heating means to prevent frosting or ice buildup on a windshield during cold weather and also serve as a heat deflection means during the summer.